The present invention relates to analysis of a storage environment, and more specifically, this invention relates to performing cross-tenant analysis of similar storage environments to recommend storage policy changes.
In a storage service delivery environment, different service accounts, or tenants, usually have different storage environments in terms of hardware configuration, number of devices, the storage management policies, etc. Each storage administrator is able to determine the account-specific policies and configurations for his or her own storage environment. For example, account A can specify that all volumes should be compressed and use thin-provisioning techniques, whereas account B specifies that all volumes must follow a specific storage-tier policy. From a storage administrator's viewpoint, it is also valuable to know how his or her storage environment performs compared to other storage environments, especially those with similar settings and configurations from a storage perspective. However, currently, such a comparison is not possible.